


Of Rats And Witches

by fandoe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Bitter Angst, Bitterness, Future Fic, Future Witchsonas, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Prison, Twitter, all these characters and the storyline come from witchsona twitter, and i love writing stuff for it, but idc, even if barely any people are gonna find it, fight, it's so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoe/pseuds/fandoe
Summary: Azar is finally caught by the Emperor's Coven after a long time of being on the run. An old friend comes to visit his cell. Someone he never wanted to see ever again. She decides to give them a piece of her mind.OrAzar goes wild on the Head of the Emperor's Coven.
Relationships: Alba Tyto/Ana Keres, Ana Keres & Azar Galemair, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Of Rats And Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! You're probably here from Witchsona twt. Good to see you here! I wanted to inaugurate the "Witchsona Twitter" fandom tag, and what better way to do that than with angst! Gayasses <3.
> 
> If you're not from Witchona twt and somehow found this work, looked at it and went "sure, why not?"... first of all, thank you for giving this a chance! Second of all, there's so much lore to this that it's gonna be very hard to understand what the heck is going on. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the writing anyways!
> 
> With no further ado, angst time!

Azar paced around the damp, cold, musty cell in frustration. How could he be so stupid?! How could he let himself get captured by the Emperor’s Coven?! She'd been avoiding them for so long, and then one tiny slip-up lands him in the damn Conformatorium. And of course, the uniformed assholes had thrown him in a cell where the bars weren’t wide enough to escape through. It leaned down to take a look at the floor and the walls, looking for any weak spots that could be taken advantage of. She raised her eyebrows at a small crack on the wall. Perfect. It'd take a few hours, but it'd be enough to escape. It rolled up its sleeves and got to work.

A few minutes into his endeavour, his digging was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching down the hall. It wasn’t Warden Wrath, the footsteps weren’t heavy enough. It wasn’t one of the thousands of carbon-copy clones that worked for the Emperor’s Coven, these footsteps had more purpose behind them. More drive. The footsteps reminded her of… an old friend. Someone he never wanted to see again, unless that person was apologizing for how monumentally they fucked up. Azar pushed some of the dust and dirt lying around the cell into the crack on the wall, in order to hide the hole she had started to create. Just in the nick of time, hearing the keys for the door that opened to the hall his cell was in jingle, he was able to cover the entirety of the crack before sitting down and pretending to be staring at the wall. Who entered the hall, though, was the last person it wanted to see.

“Ana” she growled, years of bitterness at being abandoned by who he thought was his friend pouring into her voice. The witch had a lot of gall, coming to visit him.

“Ah, Azar. I was told you were here. I wanted to see you.” Ana replied, her expression cold and impassive, no feeling showing on her face.

“Oh yeah? You wanted to see me? Oh, wow, how incredibly caring of you! It’s almost as if you hadn’t betrayed me and abandoned me years ago, and left to join the Emperor’s Coven! Wow, how considerate of you to pass by! Please, sit down! I’m afraid this tiny cell your drones threw me in isn’t furbished, and I apologize for the lack of food to offer. My, what an inhospitality! I apologize profusely!” Sarcasm dripping from the rat’s voice, it opened its mouth to continue its mockery, but was interrupted by the Head of the Emperor’s Coven talking first.

“Azar, I don’t have time for your childishness right now. I just need you to tell me where a particular rebel encampment is and you’ll be free to leave.” Ana’s face was still completely impassive, not even having twitched at the barrage of sarcasm-loaded insults that Azar had thrown at her.

“Ah, yes, of course! Anything for our dearest Bootlicker-In-Command! Tell me, do Belos’ boots really taste like despair and broken dreams? Or, better yet, tell me,” Azar was yelling very loudly at this point, “are you really that stupid? Did you think I would give up my friends as easily as you did?! You’re even dumber than I remember you being! Wow, you’ve surpassed your limits once again! I thought you were already stupid enough when you let Alba go, the only person that ever loved you unconditionally and without question!!” 

“Don’t you DARE mention that name to me, you insolent rat!” Ana had finally snapped at the mention of her former lover. Azar took this as a signal to continue twisting the knife.

“Do you have any idea how much you’ve broken Alba, Ana? How deeply this betrayal of yours has affected them?! Whenever I pass by whatever camp he’s in at the moment, he’s still the same sunny personality that she was back at Hexside. She still is one of the most caring people I’ve met. Hell, they’re still wearing those human clothes they love so much! But none of it, _none of the happiness, the enjoyment at being with friends, **nothing** reaches their eyes._ He’s in so much pain. Everyone can see it. Everyone knows they can’t do anything about it, because _you_ are the cause of it. Did you know that they cry themselves to sleep almost every night? If he even sleeps? Didn’t you wonder why the bags under her eyes were so marked that they almost look like bruises? And the thing is, _she still hopes and believes that you can change. With all her heart._ Even after everything you’ve done!” Azar lifted its arms into the air, almost exasperatedly. Then, she growled out, “Well, _I don’t._ ”

Azar finished his tirade and took a look at Ana. The Head of the Emperor’s Coven’s expression was a mix between astonishment, rage and something Azar couldn’t figure out. After a few beats of complete silence, Ana turned around to leave.

“I see you’ve made your choice. Very well. You may rot in here for as long as you like until it’s decided whether you will be executed or just be left in here until you die.” her voice was almost completely devoid of emotion, but Azar could distinguish the small tinge of regret bordering on her words. Maybe he’d gotten through to her, at least a little bit. He was still angry, though. He decided to throw some more sarcastic parting words at her old friend.

“Bye-bye, Bootlicker-In-Command! I’ll make sure to tell Alba aaaaaall about this next time I see them!” Ana’s shoulders tensed again at the mention of the witch, but they kept walking. Azar heard the door to the hall opening, then shutting, and the jingle of the keys that meant it was being locked. Letting out an irritated sigh, the witch turned back around and brushed the dust off the crack in the wall. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Hope y'all enjoyed this angsty lil One-Shot. There's more on the works. Mostly angst. So get ready ;).
> 
> Follow my Witchsona rp account, @wtfgaylittleowl on twt, and follow the accounts of the characters in this One-Shot, @oraclewitchana and @AzarWuzHere, both also on twt.


End file.
